A surgical microscope is an essential tool in many surgical procedures including those in spine and brain. With advances in optics and the digital microscope, surgeons are now operating with more visualization power, including higher resolution and higher magnification, allowing surgeons to see finer details in the surgical field. However, there is one fundamental trade-off in any surgical microscope: the higher the magnification and optical resolution that the surgeon utilizes, the smaller the depth of field (i.e. smaller the field of focus in the depth direction). This is problematic as surgeons require anatomical landmarks in the vicinity of the surgical site to be in focus to provide depth cues and context while operating.